Black Rock Island
Black Rock Island ist eine unkartierte Insel in der Karibik. Es gibt nur drei Möglichkeiten, sie zu finden: Erstens völliger Zufall, zweitens mithilfe von Jack Sparrows magischem Kompass (vorausgesetzt, man weiß, dass es diese Insel überhaupt gibt und wünscht sich gerade am meisten, sie zu finden), drittens sowohl den Deckel als auch den Inhalt von Galileos Tagebuch zu verstehen. Letzteres ist der einzige und buchstäblich greifbare Weg, diese Insel bewusst ausfindig zu machen. Die schroffen, schwarzen Felsen, aus denen sie besteht, sind bedeckt mit unzähligen Diamanten und einigen Rubinen. Die Edelsteine bilden, wie Carina Smyth feststellt, ein perfektes Abbild des Himmels. Es handelt sich um die Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann. Einem Mythos zufolge, der Henry Turner bekannt ist, hat Poseidon selbst diese Insel erschaffen und darauf eben dieses perfekte Bild des Sternenhimmels hinterlassen. Geschichte Salazars Rache Nachdem Barbossa auf Henrys Rat Carina das Steuer der Black Pearl überlassen hat, folgt sie mitten im Kampf, den die Crew der Black Pearl ''gegen Salazar, seine ''Silent Mary und seine Leute führt, einem besonders hell leuchtenden Ausläufer des Sternbildes Kiel des Schiffs – Carina –, nach dem sie auch benannt wurde. Kurz vor dem Untergang dieser Sterne am westlichen Horizont zeichnen sich unter den zum Horizont weisenden Sternen am dunklen Nachthimmel die schroffen Hügel der Insel ab. Carina steuert die Black Pearl genau darauf zu. Salazar muss den Kampf gegen Jack, Barbossa und die Crew der Black Pearl abbrechen und schafft es gerade noch, ein Auflaufen auf dem felsigen Strand zu vermeiden. Er kann jedoch kurz vor der Trennung der beiden Schiffe Henry gefangen nehmen. Carina setzt die Black Pearl ''auf den Strand. Bei Tagesanbruch sehen sie und ihre Begleiter zunächst nur schroffes schwarzes Gestein, was sie zunächst zweifeln lässt, am richtigen Ort zu sein. Als die Sonne aufgeht und die ersten Strahlen die Edelsteine auf den Spitzen aufglühen lassen, erkennt Carina, was diese Insel ist: ''Die Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann. Der Teil des Sternbildes Carina, der sie hierhergeführt hat, besteht aus Rubinen, doch einer davon leuchtet nicht. Einer der Piraten der Black Pearl ''springt an Land und will einen der Diamanten nahe beim Schiff kapern. Er bekommt den Diamanten heraus, aber ein donnerndes Grollen aus der Tiefe kündigt Unheil an und aus dem Loch schießt heißer Dampf. Das Loch wird größer und der Pirat wird buchstäblich von der Insel verschlungen.Elizabeth Rudnick, Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales, Disney Press 2017, Kapitel 15, S. 228 Das schwarze Gestein, das die Insel gebildet hat, ist wahrscheinlich vulkanischen Ursprungs. Mit Jack und Hector verlässt Carina die ''Black Pearl und findet die stumpfe Traube Rubine. Sie fragt, weshalb sie nicht leuchtet. Hector gibt ihr den Rubin, den Affe Jack Carina gestohlen hat und sagt: „Vollende es.“ Sie setzt den Stein ein und die Traube Rubine beginnt ebenso zu leuchten wie alle anderen Edelsteine. Doch zusätzlich verbinden rote Strahlen die Rubine. Der konzentrierte Strahl roten Lichtes fällt auf die See – und es bildet sich ein Spalt im Meer bis zum Grund. Ein kleines Erdbeben spaltet auch die Insel bis zu der zunächst nicht leuchtenden Rubintraube. Jack und Carina stürzen die sich bildende Rinne hinab auf den freigelegten Meeresboden, Hector bleibt an der Kante des Risses zurück. Während Jack und Carina am Meeresboden das Grab Poseidons und den Dreizack finden, der durch das Hinzufügen des fehlenden Rubins aktiviert wurde, kehrt Hector Barbossa auf die Black Pearl ''zurück, um ihnen mit dem Schiff helfen zu können, wenn es notwendig ist. Was mit der Insel geschieht, nachdem der Dreizack geborgen und zerstört wurde, ist derzeit unbekannt. Hinter den Kulissen Die Bezeichnung '''Black Rock Island' stammt aus dem Hintergrundbuch The Brightest Star in the North - The Adventures of Carina Smyth von Meredith RusuMeredith Rusu, The Brightest Star in the North, Disney Press 2017, Kapitel 31, S. 213. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ort in der Karibik Kategorie:Ort in Salazars Rache Kategorie:Inseln